


鲸落

by 12buttonwood



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 23:08:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17837768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/12buttonwood/pseuds/12buttonwood
Summary: *RPS圈地自萌请勿上升*非常我流，非常OOC*落总要的牛哥半退役然后天天怒怼记者梗





	鲸落

**Author's Note:**

  * For [A_luo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_luo/gifts).



2021年，瑞典，斯德哥尔摩。

男子单人滑的颁奖典礼刚刚结束，举着话筒的媒体们就挤挤挨挨地冲向了采访区。奖牌的获得者们早已被闪光灯包围，无数双饱含期待的眼睛将自己最尖刻的问题都抛了出去，以期在运动员们结束比赛不久，尚未调整好状态的时候得到最真实，最劲爆的回答。

金博洋带着金牌站在那里笑得露出虎牙，他的专属翻译员则带着滴水不漏的微笑负责将他的回答用更加严谨的方式表达出来。

“首先，恭喜您成为了新一届的世界冠军。”

举着话筒的日本记者抢占先位凑了过来，这些年下来金博洋的日语依旧停留在勉强支撑日常对话的水平，好在多少听懂几个常用词，在等待翻译问题的期间，便一边点头一边跟记者道谢：“阿里嘎多~”

翻译小姐姐在他耳边低声传达：“结束世锦赛之后就是北京赛季了，想问你对于在自己国家举办的奥运会，在准备的时候会不会有特别的心情。”

“嗯，关于这个……”

金博洋的第一反应是“又来”，不能怪他，毕竟从这个赛季开始，所有的发布会上，询问运动员们如何准备奥运都快成了固定流程。只不过那时他们可以回答先考虑接下来的比赛，现在到了赛季末，自然没法再这么回答。

“我觉得有点紧张，但也很激动，之后的训练会更加用心，争取在比赛中发挥出自己最好的水平。”

饶是已经跟了金博洋一个赛季的翻译小姐姐，也不免在心中赞一声够官方，够谨慎。

日本记者得到回答后便将位置让了出来，距离赛后发布会还有一点时间，因此记者们都非常有默契地轮换着询问。

“你在短节目中落后宇野选手排在第二，这是否成为了你今天自由滑的压力呢？”

“第一次拿到世锦赛金牌，请问你的感受如何？”

“这一枚金牌对于你下个赛季的比赛来说是否是一种激励，你认为此次因伤退赛的羽生结弦在下个赛季是否会成为强敌？”

最后一个问题并没有来得及回答，工作人员已经在远处招呼他们前往发布会，在那里有更多的问题等着他们，金博洋只能以“拿到金牌也是对我这一段时间训练的一种认可，我会更加努力地准备下个赛季。”作为这一场采访的结束。

穿上国家队的外套，金博洋跟在工作人员身后慢吞吞地走向后台，宇野昌磨的翻译正一直和他小声说着什么，金博洋别的没听清，倒是听到好几次羽生结弦的名字。想必待会儿比起他，之前在四大洲落败羽生拿了铜牌，又在前两天的短节目中打破了羽生记录的宇野会更多地遇到和他有关的问题。

宇野看起来比得了第三名的陈巍还要蔫吧，低着头没精打采地回应着翻译的话，看得金博洋有些好奇刚才采访区他都遭遇了些什么。

发布会上扑面而来的是更多的声音，大量的混乱的问题，他认真地听着每一个问题，无论问题的尽头是否会指向他。在快门和翻动纸页的静默的嘈杂中，他想起一个多月前的四大洲赛后发布会，羽生结弦微笑着——带着常人看不出的隐没的疼痛——坐在桌子中间，对着所有刻薄的试探着退役时间和奥运安排的问题回以礼貌周全的语句。

那是金博洋和羽生结弦在这个赛季中的唯一一次会面，羽生结弦得到了他心心念念的四大洲金牌，媒体们看上去比羽生结弦要更加满足，甚至有人冒失地开口询问羽生是否要用这块金牌作为他职业生涯的句号。他们都看得出来，羽生结弦的巅峰期已经度过了，即便他依旧能拿到金牌，依旧不断地打破记录，依旧在冰场上完美如同神祗降临。

羽生当时是怎么回答的来着，金博洋努力回想，脑子里也只有羽生带着口音的英语发音。

在他就此沉没进回忆之前，翻译小姐姐轻轻碰了下他的胳膊肘，轻声翻译记者的问话。

“有消息称羽生结弦选手下个赛季将会继续出战，但是根据他在这赛季的出场情况，羽生选手现在的身体状况也有可能无法参加奥运会，请问你们对此有什么看法。”

按照顺序，陈巍发表了一通非常“Nathen Chen”的发言，宇野疑惑地看了坐在中间却一脸沉思样的金博洋一眼，难得主动地伸手勾过了话筒，进行了准备已久的回答。

等宇野身边的翻译发言完毕后，所有人的目光都聚集到了金博洋的身上，虽然人们对这位公认的羽生结弦粉丝的发言没有太多讶异，然而当金博洋开口的时候，还是有几个人惊掉了下巴。

这位男孩难得地在用英文发言，虽然有些磕磕绊绊的，但是他过分严肃的语气却让所有人都无视了这点小瑕疵。

“无论羽生结弦对于之后的赛季做出什么选择，都不会改变他曾经为花滑这项事业贡献出无数无与伦比的表演的事实。直到现在为止我也非常尊敬他，直到现在他的表演都不断激励着我，同时也激励着其他热爱花滑的人。我认为如果没有羽生结弦，就没有今日的花样滑冰，他和无数伟大的滑冰者一样，使这项运动伟大。”

发布会的现场有一瞬间的沉默，接着是低低的讨论声，金博洋说完后就开了水瓶子低头喝水，阻绝了一切看向他的视线。

他果然还是说出来了。

之后的问题都微妙地绕开了这位新晋世界冠军，直到采访即将结束的时候，一位记者才站了起来将话筒对准金博洋。

“金选手，本次宇野选手在短节目中再一次突破了羽生选手曾经创下的记录，你觉得宇野选手会成为如今花滑选手们追赶的最高目标吗。”

“这个，”金博洋露出一点笑容，经常来追花滑比赛的记者无端地从这个笑容中感觉出一点熟悉的压力，“宇野选手当然也是一位非常优秀的选手，不过如果说最高目标，对我而言还是羽生结弦。”

尽管翻译小姐姐竭力将金博洋的回答翻译得友好一些，然而在结束发布会后，他还是被教练敲了脑袋。金博洋吐了吐舌头乖乖认错，询问了接下来没有安排后，就迫不及待地赶回了酒店。

一推开房间，就看到羽生结弦靠坐在转椅上看手机，瞧见他进来，似笑非笑地抬起头来。

看着他的表情，金博洋有点心虚，但还是努力装作什么都没有发生的样子，进洗手间换衣服。

羽生趿拉着拖鞋踢踢踏踏地走过去，隔着门问他：“他和无数伟大的滑冰者一样，使这项运动伟大？”

金博洋脱衣服的动作顿了一下，一边吐槽日媒为什么在这种事情上手脚这么利索，一边又有些不服气：“我不喜欢他们那么说你。”

“怎么说？”

明知故问！金博洋“唰”地拉开门，看着羽生抱肩靠在墙上：“就像是你已经退役了，就像是已经有人超越你了！”

“可是，shoma这次确实打破了我的记录啊。”羽生歪了歪脑袋。

“他从来没有超越你，那只是记录而已，它会被再一次被打破的，或者由我，或者由你自己。”

看着一脸认真的金博洋，羽生笑了笑，伸开了手臂。他的小朋友挣扎了一会儿，还是走过去把自己埋在他的怀里。

“你会参加奥运吗。”金博洋闷闷地说。

“不知道，”羽生的回答很是干脆利落，“博洋不该让自己受到这些因素的影响，无论我是否前往北京，你都应该全力以赴。”

“我当然会！只是……我希望我们能一起站在领奖台上。”

羽生怜惜地亲吻着金博洋的额头：“我们已经一起站在领奖台上很多次了不是吗，更何况那并不是最重要的。”

看着金博洋疑惑的眼神，羽生微笑着，笃定地回答：“最重要的是你会创造历史，博洋，你也将会使这个项目，使我们所有曾经在那块冰场上付出一切的人而伟大。”

 

END


End file.
